Pablo Galindo
Pablo Galindo is a former teacher at On Beat Studio, and the former director of it. He is also Angie's best friend. Pablo was the Director of Studio 21 but because of Gregorio tricking him into leaving the show just before the stage was destroyed he had to hand in his resignation to Antonio. Antonio later reinstates him as the Director of the Studio. In the second season, an old friend of Pablo's, Jackie, comes to work at the Studio and they later become a couple. Pablo Galindo is portrayed by Ezequiel Rodríguez. Personality Pablo is very honest, but sometimes he has to lie for Angie even though he always wants Angie to tell Violetta the truth. He's a good professor and most of the students at the Studio love him. He's is very creative and he always is righteous with everyone. He is never afraid to stand up for himself or others and we can see this when Pablo stands up to Gregorio for being too strict with the students. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Pablo is a good and friendly person. He loves working at On Beat Studio and he loves all the students. He is a very nice person, he even let Tomas sing with the students when he wasn't part of it. He likes his job and his friends, especially Angie. She is his best friend. Pablo has a crush on Angie, but she didn't know it until he told her, later in the series, they started to date and became a couple. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationship Friends Luca Caviglia Friend/Ex-boss Pablo and Luca are good friends. When Pablo resigned from being a teacher at Studio 21 he needed a job, and luckily for him, Luca hired him as a waiter at Resto Band. They had a little fight once when Pablo helped the students with their dance when he was supposed to be working, but they got over it straight away. Luca helped Pablo yet again when he cleared out the storeroom at the back of Resto Band so that Pablo and the students could practice there. Luca and Pablo also wrote a song together which the studens sang together in the storeroom. Beto Benvenuto Friend/Co-worker Beto and Pablo are good friends. They are both teachers at the Studio and Beto always supports Pablo, even when he got fired from the Studio. Beto doesn't like it when Gregorio becomes Director of Studio 21 and he and Angie kept asking Antonio to rehire Pablo. Beto is extremely happy when Pablo returns to the Studio. Romances Angie Carrará Former Crush/Friend/Co-worker/Ex-girlfriend: Angie is Pablo's best friend, but he is in love with her. He was very jealous when Angie moved into Violetta's house because he knows that she has a connection with Herman. Pablo would do anything to stay with her, even lying to people. In several episodes, they kiss. Later on, they officially become a couple, but when Gregorio tells Pablo that Angie kissed Herman outside the Studio, he realizes that Angie still has feelings for Herman and breaks up with her. Jackie Saenz Friend/Former Co-worker/Ex-girlfriend Jackie and Pablo met each other and became friends since they were young. As they grew up, Jackie started to have feelings for Pablo, but he didn't feel the same. It's implied that they lost contact after this, but eventually, they have reunited again in their adulthood when Antonio hired Jackie as the new dance teacher. Now with more confidence, Jackie expressed her love to Pablo again and finally earned his, but he didn't truly love her. Jade LaFontaine Former crush-by-on ''' Jade always compliments Pablo on his muscles and his appearance. It seems like she has a crush on him, even though she's getting married to Herman and Pablo is dating Angie. Other Gregorio Casal '''Co-worker/Enemy Despite Gregorio's behavior towards Pablo, Pablo has never considered Gregorio as an enemy, even if they don't get along. Gregorio hints many times on the show that Pablo is not a good person, but Gregorio's thoughts about Pablo are all based on being the Studio's principal/director. All the conflicts they both have had to turn around their different ideas of running the studio, teach the students and interact with them. While Pablo is more considered and wants his students to learn from their mistakes, Gregorio wants the students to be "perfect". After hearing about how Gregorio threatened Andres and several other students at the Studio, Pablo is shown to view Gregorio more as an enemy since. Rafa Palmer Rival Even though they aren't enemies, they're still rivals, because they both are in love with Angie. Even though Angie says that she's dating Pablo, he's still nervous, because of Rafa, when he's at the Studio and he tries to get close to Angie. Trivia *He and Angie are best friends, but he has feelings for Angie and he didn't tell her what he felt for her. *It is hinted in episode 23 that he can speak Italian. Later in season 1, it is shown that he can speak Italian because when Gregorio was talking to Federico in Italian to hide the conversation Pablo understood. *Pablo had to pretend to be Angie's boyfriend for a while, then later they became officially a couple when Pablo told her his true feelings for her, and they kissed. *Pablo is jealous of Herman because sometimes, Angie spends almost all of her time in Herman's house and he suspects that Angie has a crush on him. *He and Angélica (Angie's mother) are friends and she supports him to be with Angie. *He can't speak Japanese. *He studied at Studio 21, along with Jackie Saenz. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teachers